


letters unsent

by eowynismyqueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynismyqueen/pseuds/eowynismyqueen
Summary: A poem about Steve and Bucky





	letters unsent

Seven is the number of buttons on the jacket that you haphazardly toss over the back of a chair each night

seven is the age we were on the day that your tender little soul found mine

on a hot summer's day on the firescape outside your bedroom window

you were so fragile then, just a scrap of a kid, but so packed full of fight and life

that was the day I learned what is means to set your soul alight

 

Seven.

the word is delicate on my tongue, a shard of sugar spun glass plucked from a candy shop's window

seven is wistful dreams and tired hearts

seven is fumbling hands in the dark and the press of your soft lips against mine

seven is truth

seven is home

 

Nine is the number of tarnished quarters hidden in the cupboard above the stove that you told me you were saving for a surprise 

'what surprise?' I asked, as we were sitting on the steps outside your apartment, looking up at the starry night sky 

you just looked at me and smiled mysteriously 

(oh how that smile made me melt)

but you never told me what the great surprise was

 

Nine is the number of steps on the firescape where we would sit for hours, discussing everything and nothing

until the sinking of the sun ushered us inside

 

Nine is harsher than seven, and it burns as it spills from my lips

nine is angry words and frozen nights

nine is scraped knees and whispered wishes

nine is longing 

nine is a heart waiting to be found 

 

One is you and I 

fates and fingers intertwined as decades pass

oh so slowly, but faster then I could comprehend 

one is the number of centuries we have lived and 

sometimes I feel every single lost minute pressing on my chest 

 

One is simple,

a three letter word that carries the weight of the thousands unspoken 

one is lingering glances and bruised knuckles

one is burnt out cigarettes and drinking to forget

one is forgiveness

one is hope

 

One has always been you.


End file.
